Poker, Menteur
by dylanOsunshine
Summary: L'ancienne meute McCall, se rejoint pour une soirée Poker. Comme souvent depuis leur sorties du lycée Scott, Stiles, Lydia, Malia et Kira se rejoignent le week-end avec Derek et Parish à Beacon Hills pour une soirée. Cette fois si, ce sera un streap-poker, qui reste de dégénéré , comment les deux exs Derek et Stiles réagiront t-ils ? The truth cannot be hidden.
1. Poker

Salut tout le monde, je vous poste ici ma première fanfic, alors soyez indulgent. Ahah Voici donc une petite fic en 2 chapitres, écrit très rapidement une sorte de coup d'essai. ^^ Bon alors je fais les présentation ^^

**Titre** : Poker, Menteur.

**Auteur** : dylanOsunshine (moi)

**Disclamer** : L'univers de Teen Wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennes pas (sinon y'a des choses qui ne se saurait pas passez comme cela, ahah).

**Rating** :K+, j'ai mis le "+" au cas où, mais y'a vraiment rien à peine un bisous.

**Spoilers** : Je vous conseil d'être à jour, même si c'est bien après la saison 4, il se peut qu'il y est des illusions aux saisons.

**Pairing** : Sterek, pour ce chapitre 1, il y aura un 2ème chapitre plus tournée sur Pydia.

* * *

><p><span>POKER, MENTEURS.<span>

« - Encore une fois en retard, grogna Derek, quand Stiles et Scott arrivèrent enfin dans le loft de l'Alpha.  
>- C'est vrai que toi, tu es un rapide ! Lança Stiles malicieusement. »<p>

Et voilà, c'est reparti pensa Scott, c'était comme ça depuis 1 an, depuis que Derek et Stiles avait rompus. Bien des choses avaient changer depuis leur dernière année de lycée, Kira et Lydia étaient rentrées en université de médecine et revenaient dés que possible à Beacon Hills, l'une pour voir Malia, l'autre pour voir Parish. Scott lui été en étude vétérinaire, et Stiles suivait une formation pour être rentrer dans la police, chacun avait su s'adapter à leur nouvelle vie, sans de combat sanglant, contre les forces du mal, qui les avaient tant déchirés auparavant, même Derek avait trouvé une place dans la société, il avait ouvert son centre de remise en forme. Tout le monde avait peur de l'après-lycée, est-ce que les relations à distance entre Malia et Kira, ainsi que Parish et Lydia tiendraient le coup ? Oui, étrangement c'est la relation en laquelle tout le monde avait le plus confiance qui éclata en vol. Qui aurait cru que ce couple si fusionnel se séparerer un jour ? Bien sûr, ils se criaient dessus tout le temps, mais tout le monde savaient qu'il était fait l'un pour l'autre, mais une chose mystérieuse, les avaient séparés, personnes n'avaient jamais su ce que c'était, même Scott le meilleur ami de Stiles, ne le savait pas. La seule chose sûre était que Derek et Stiles se foutaient sur la gueule.

Comme à son habitude c'était Lydia qui faisait le juge de paix entre Derek et Stiles, tout devait bien son passé pour cette soirée Poker, car aujourd'hui revenaient Ethan et Isaac pour revoir leurs anciens camarades, et quand tout le monde fut arrivés, le strip-poker commença, et très vite Stiles, Ethan et Scott se retrouvèrent un boxer et chaussette, les dures lois du jeu.  
>« -Stiles, tu devrais vraiment au centre de remise en forme, tu as pris un peu de bide, on dirait, dit Derek avec son expression toujours bougonne.<br>- Bien sûr, Madame l'Esthéticienne.  
>- J'ai un centre de remise en forme, répondis fermement Derek.<br>- Où vous faites des massages.  
>- Oh, je t'en pris Stiles, tu es ridicule ! Cette fois si Derek, était totalement hors de lui.<br>- Je conais quelques chose chez qui est ridicule, lança Stiles avec une expression de "je m'en foutisme".  
>- Les garç-, tenta d'intervenir Lydia.<br>- Quand es-tu devenu, si insupportable ? Abdiqua Derek.  
>- Quand tu m'as brisé le cœur, lâcha Stiles. »<br>Un silence de mort retentit dans la pièce, et bientôt tout le monde trouva le moyen de partir pour des raisons, toutes plus douteuses les une que les autres. Il ne restait plus que Stiles et Derek, seuls dans le grand salon de Derek, Stiles à moitié nu. La tension était à son comble, tout cela aurait pu finir en une éternelle engueulade mais avant que Stiles n'est pus esquissais l'ombre d'une parole, Derek jeta ses lèvres brulantes sur celle de Stiles, si douce, si frêle à côté de celle de Derek. Stiles, ne lui rendit pas son baiser, et la poussa violemment.  
>« - Ne me lâche pas, souffla Derek dans l'oreille de Stiles.<br>- Tu...tu m'as menti, trahi...  
>- Je ne voulais pas, je...je t'aime.<br>- Je ne tomberai pas dans cette guimauve. Tu n'avais pas le droit. Me tromper avec... Lui.  
>- Combien de fois, devrais-je te l'expliquer, ce n'était rien, nous étions bourrés, inconscients de ce que nous faisions. Il n'est même pas gay.<br>- Au revoir. Si tu veux me revoir un jour, tu dois dire la vérité tout entière. Lydia doit savoir que Parish a eu une relation avec toi. C'est à seule chance, pour que je reviennes avec toi. »

* * *

><p>Et voilà mon tout premier chapitre de fanfiction, posté, j'espère que cela vous plaira, laissez donc une review ;)<p> 


	2. Menteur ?

Voilà mon 2nd chapitre, il est très très très court, mais c'est un entre-deux et de toute façon je n'arrive pas à écrire de long chapitre, j'en suis désolé. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, bisous.

* * *

><p>Perdu, confus, embrouillé...Aucun de ses adjectifs ne définissait l'état d'esprit dans lequel était le Deputy Parrish, il était bien plus proche de l'évanouissement à ce moment précis. Ce qu'il venant d'entendre était-il vrai ? Bien sûr que non. Mais alors pourquoi Lydia venait de l'engueuler, lui disant de rappliquer à l'appartement de Derek sous peine de, je cite « devoir manger toute sa vie avec une paille », s'il ne venait pas rapidement. Comment avait-elle pu poser ses mots ensemble, sérieusement ? ... UNE BLAGUE. Bien sûr, cela ne pouvait être que ça, une blague, certes très convaincante -autant que de mauvais goût- mais une blague quand même. Parrish partit vers sa voiture, le cœur léger, mais sans trop tarder, car les conséquences d'arriver en retard avec Lydia, ça ce n'était pas une blague.<p>

« Enfin. » Balança Lydia quand Parrish poussa la porte. Seul Derek, Scott, Stiles et Lydia étaient là, étrange... « Explication, maintenant. » , lança Lydia plus sèchement que jamais.  
>« Bonjour, peut-être ?, dit Parrish en tentant de lui donner un baiser<br>-Tu t'approches encore de moi, et je jure que la prochaine fois, je crierais, ce sera en découvrait ton corps mutilé, laissé dans un terre vague, répondit Lydia avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. » Non, ce n'est quand même pas possible ? Ce n'est pas concevable, et à peine imaginable, que cela soit vrai ? Que le coup de fil de Lydia soit la véritable raison. Lydia commença son discours, comme si elle n'avait pas remarqué l'incompréhension de Parrish :  
>«-Bon mettons les choses au claires maintenant, Scott à déjà écouté Derek parlait, il semble dire la vérité, or étant un loup de naissance, je pense qu'il peut couvrir son battement de cœur, c'est pour cela que nous allons utilisé de la mandragore, tout-<br>-Attends une seconde. De quoi parles ton ? Questionna Parrish.  
>-De ton aventure avec Derek, répondit du tac-au-tac Lydia.<br>-Tu n'es pas sérieuse ?  
>-Je ne l'ai jamais autant était.<br>-Je pense que je me souviendrais si j'avais eut une relations avec Derek, nan ?  
>-Nan. Selon les dires de Derek vous étiez totalement bourrés mais également drogués, il se peut que tu ais tout oublié.<br>-Un phœnix peut être bourré, mais sûrement pas un loup-garou, précise Scott.  
>-Comment ? Répondit, interloqué Stiles.<br>-Tu ne te souviens pas ? Après notre nuit au lycée, Allison -il laissa un petit blanc, l'évocation de la jeune fille laissait toujours place à un petit malaise- avait « fait une pause », avec moi, on avais essayé de se bourrer mais je n'avais pas réussi.  
>-DEREK ?! Si vous avez bien l'obligeance de quitter cette pièce, je vous pris, tous sauf toi Derek. » La voix du jeune homme rempli, toute la pièce, elle était forte et assumée, bien plus qu'elle n'avait l'habitude d'être, Stiles le jeune garçon hyperactif et torturé, était devenu un jeune homme, pleins de confiance, qui avait, peut-être, enfin, était débarrassé de tous ses démons. Alors que les autres sortaient la pièce, la radio qui continuait de tourner dans le vide, annonça qu'il était désormais interdit que quitter le lieu où nous nous trouvions, que la plus grande tempête de l'année arrivée ce soir.<p>

Ce qui laisse en perspective, une belle nuit de huit-clos, où la vérité, pourra enfin être dévoilée.


End file.
